


Ocean Eyes

by thatsjustHoneyDewbabe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: April Fools' Day, Canon Compliant, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, One-Sided Keith/Shiro (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), POV Shiro (Voltron), Past Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), im a sheither just... having a good time okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsjustHoneyDewbabe/pseuds/thatsjustHoneyDewbabe
Summary: keith/curtis... curtis/keith... ceithtis... keiurtis... cureith...“You deserve this,” Lance says, in-between filling his gaping maw with a reheated burrito. Lance’s bluntness doesn’t sting as much as it used to, fortunately. But Shiro still sulks, and stretches his arms out across a table in the Garrison’s dining room. What still wrings his soul out dry is the indifferent glare that Allura gives whenever they eventually, and inevitably, breach this hot topic. This fucking hot topic that the Garrison has drowned in.Right now, the couple are sitting off in a corner of the cafeteria. Sitting so close that their thighs are touching, in a half-hearted attempt at footsy.





	Ocean Eyes

“You deserve this,” Lance says, in-between filling his gaping maw with a reheated burrito. Lance’s bluntness doesn’t sting as much as it used to, fortunately. But Shiro still sulks and stretches his arms out across a table in the Garrison’s dining room. 

 

What still wrings his soul out dry is the indifferent glare that Allura gives whenever they eventually, and inevitably, breach this hot topic. This  _ fucking hot topic  _ that the Garrison has drowned in.

 

It all started a month and a half ago. Curtis was transferred to a newly established, just on its feet unit to specialize in humanitarian effort. Concurrently, Keith was put on the table as a potential commander of the unit. He wasn’t the Garrison’s first choice by a longshot. But, after crossing off name after name, Keith was the obvious choice. The man may still fly around like a comet, uncontrollable (and to Shiro, unattainable), but he’s famous for what the Garrison wants to be famous in.

 

Keith joined the Garrison as an independent contractor a month ago. To everyone’s relief, there was no animosity or lasting awkwardness between Keith and Curtis. On the contrary, they clicked a few days in after the initial awkwardness ironed out.

 

Then, two weeks ago, half of the Garrison held their breath again, while the other half keeps gossiping.

 

Two weeks ago,  _ two. Two two two two two. _

 

It  _ happened. _

 

James Griffin walked into Keith’s office. Saw Curtis seated next to Keith, napping. Using one of Keith’s shoulders as a pillow.

 

As a pillow.

 

_ A pillow!!! _

 

But that’s not where it ended.

 

A week ago,  _ one. One one one one one _ !!! Lance needed to get his weekly dose of harassing Keith and marched right into his office, exclaiming, “ _ MULLET! _ ”, like he always does--

 

Where he saw Curtis’s laying on Keith’s barren desk, and Keith hovering  _ over. Him. _

 

_ “H-hey Keith.” _

 

_ “Lance,” Keith had said, looking up like the twink wasn’t ‘bout to pounce. (Although, after the space whale thing, he’s not really a twink anymore? But, Lance won’t get into definitions.)  _

 

_ Keith got off of Curtis. Curtis got off of Keith’s desk, looking like Lance hadn’t just walked in on what kind of fuckery this was. _

 

_ “Dismissed,” Keith smiled, looking at Curtis. Curtis nodded, and casually headed out while saying goodbye to both paladins. _

 

_ “Do you need something?” Keith had the nerve to ask.  _

 

_ “No, no. I, uh, just wanted to say hey. Hey.” _

 

_ Keith had raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “... Hey?” _

 

_ Lance left as quickly as he came. _

 

Right now, they’re sitting off in a corner of the cafeteria. Sitting so close that their thighs are touching, in a half-hearted attempt at footsy.

 

Shiro isn’t sure if he’s a stroke victim or not. 

 

“I know,” he says hollowly. “It’s just… taking some time.”

 

“I think they’re attractive together,” Allura comments, glancing over to the couple occasionally. Unlike Shiro, who can’t stop himself from staring every time he seems them like… like this.

 

…. Like a, they’re-so-cute-that-it’s-nauseating-but-also-what-the- **fuck** .

 

Even though this is all the result of shitty canon writing, Shiro has absolutely no right to raise a fuss. His marriage with Curtis wasn’t entirely one-sided. He loved Curtis, as a partner, friend, comforter, Curtis is one of the nicest people he knows. But he’s always loved Keith more. Interfering on his part is selfish, and both of them  _ do  _ deserve a happy ending--

 

Keith says something. Curtis laughs, and then reaches over and  _ pecks Keith on the cheek. _

 

Allura gasps, and puts a hand over her mouth. Lance chokes on his food.

 

“What the  **fuck** ?” Shiro exclaims.

 

uwuwuwuwuuwwuuwuwuwuwuuwuwuwuwuwuuwuuwuuuwuwuwuwuuwuwuuw

 

They’ve had their awkward moments, especially in the beginning, but he and Curtis had a strange, uncanny spark since they settled into their new roles. 

 

Keith likes Curtis, because fanfic authors can mold Curtis into whatever kind of character they want him to be, since JDS and LM only told us that he likes dogs. In this fanfic, Curtis is Keith’s type. His smile always reaches his eyes. He easily picks up on other people’s moods, and goes above and beyond in their humanitarian projects. It isn’t just a job for him. Keith feels similarly. Thanks to Curtis strengths, which balance out Keith’s weaknesses, mission after mission have been carried out with great success.

 

His blue eyes are what drew Keith in immediately. They remind him of Earth’s vast, blue oceans, something he misses when he’s away from his home planet for too long.

 

Of course, there were some reservations, stemmed from obvious reasons. They had been on the cusp of a budding romance for some time. But, Keith feared Shiro’s reaction. He didn’t know if there was bad blood between the two, or if things ended amicably. But Curtis, ever the empath, picked up on it, and asked Keith out for drinks. (Keith considers it their first date.)

 

_ “Shiro kept calling me Curtains,” Curtis had confessed tearfully to Keith. He’s a lightweight. “When he was introducing me to people, in messages, and even when we were having sex! I couldn’t take it anymore.” _

 

It sounded so unlike the Shiro that Keith had been glued to since he was a teen. And Keith’s confusion is valid, because Shiro was extremely out of character during season eight. 

 

But, people change. 

 

And, no matter what, Keith will never give up on Shiro. And, when he asked Shiro if he was okay with Keith and Curtis dating, he said yes!  _ Well, he kept sputtering actually  _ but he nodded! Curtis rolled his eyes when Keith was gushing over Shiro giving them his blessing.

 

Since Shiro’s “approval”, they’ve become a little bit more open about their affection.

 

Shiro’s staring over at them in the cafeteria, like he usually does whenever Keith and Curtis are together. They both ignore him. But Keith knows that Shiro stares because, deep down, he’s proud of Keith’s work, and happy for the two of them!

 

Keith softy smiles. Don’t worry, Curtains,” he says, cheeks pink. It’s become a silly, inside joke between the two of them. Something _ just  _ for them. “You’re more than just home decor to me.”

 

Curtis laughs, and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> shiro: right in front of my salad?
> 
> Hiii if you liked this work, or like, felt something, I'd love a kudos and/or a comment!!!  
> https://twitter.com/shirosfatchest is my twitter!


End file.
